Colirio rosa
by mutemuia
Summary: En la salud y en la enfermedad, ¿verdad?


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Skip Beat_ no es mío, como ya sabemos… Pero esta historia sí que me pertenece.

 ** _AVISO:_** _Lots of OoC, but who cares?_

* * *

 **COLIRIO ROSA**

—Tsuruga-san, le traigo el recado de Yashiro-san —les escuchó decir a Kyoko desde el pasillo.

Para Ren lo más fácil hubiera sido hacerse el loco, fingir que estaba dormido o que no había escuchado el timbre. Ni el teléfono. Ni su voz a través de la puerta… Pero como siempre, no tenía corazón para dejarla ir sin más.

—Mogami-san, vete, por favor —dijo él, la mano en la frente, resignado y rendido a contestarle.

—Es el tratamiento de la farmacia, por favor, ábrame.

—No puedo abrirte, Mogami-san.

—¿No puede? ¿¡Qué sucede!? —En su voz había un pico agudo de pánico, que hizo que Ren sonriera a su pesar. Ella realmente _se_ _preocupaba_ por él. Al menos de eso sí que podía estar seguro…—. ¿Está peor? ¿Tiene fiebre? ¿Mareos? ¿Fatiga extrema? ¿Qué le sucede, Tsuruga-san? ¡Ábrame, por favor!

—No, Mogami-san, no tengo nada de eso…

—¿Y entonces? —preguntó ella, ladeando la cabeza.

Ren casi podía verla, y sabía que no iba a moverse de ahí sin una buena razón. Así que suspiró y por una santa vez, le dijo la verdad.

—No quiero que me veas así…

—Ah —exclamó ella con alivio—, no se preocupe por eso, Tsuruga-san. Seguro que a pesar de la conjuntivitis seguirá estando usted igual de guapo…

—¿Guapo? ¿Has dicho guapo?

—Ajá. Eso es un hecho objetivo, Tsuruga-san, no se vaya a pensar cosas raras —añadió ella, agitando una mano en el aire, que pareció llevarse consigo la incipiente y frágil esperanza de Ren. No es que ella tuviera forma de saberlo… Y su ego, bueno, su vanidad y orgullo viril, se vieron abruptamente desinflados, como el globo de colores de un niño—. Apuesto a que, en su peor día, sigue superando usted a cualquier otro modelo o cantante con ínfulas de estrella.

Y verse comparado con el Fuwa poco hacía por enmendarlo…

—Le traigo también una infusión de manzanilla, para lavarse los ojos —Y luego añadió en voz más baja, como avergonzada—. La he hecho yo… —Y él sabe que está ruborizada. Lo sabe.

Ren, porque no puede negarle nada, porque siempre hace cualquier cosa que ella le pide, le abre por fin la puerta. Kyoko, con ojo crítico y muy experto, se apresura a entrar antes de que se arrepienta y le echa una mirada evaluándolo con rapidez. No parece estar _tan_ mal. Eso sí, las gafas de sol, unas gafas de marca que ella reconoce como ridículamente caras, ultraoscuras, y que le cubrían casi medio rostro, no le dejaban ver lo importante.

Sus ojos.

—Hala, ya está. Muchas gracias, Mogami-san —dijo él, tomando de sus manos las bolsas y rezando para haber sonado terminante pero no demasiado brusco. No quería ofenderla, eso no—. Yo me encargo. Ya puedes irte.

—Vamos, vamos, no diga tonterías, Tsuruga-san —protestó ella, volviendo a tomar las bolsas—, permítame ponerle las gotas y le dejaré en paz.

—Te he dicho que yo me encargo —Y Ren tomó las bolsas de nuevo. Pero Kyoko no las soltaba.

—Y yo le he dicho que no voy a irme de aquí sin asegurarme de que inicia el tratamiento —le dijo ella, con los ojos entrecerrados y los pies bien plantados en el suelo, bastante amenazante para alguien tan pequeña…

Se inicia entonces, con las bolsas de por medio, un forcejeo (poco) sutil de bolsas siseantes y un duelo de voluntades y miradas fijas, que perdía gran parte de efecto a causa de las gafas de sol.

Y claro, Ren perdió…

Con un suspiro de absoluta rendición suelta por fin las bolsas, concediéndole a Kyoko la victoria.

—Puede que te arrepientas —le dijo él.

—Puede que lo haga usted… —contestó ella, más por acto reflejo que por otra cosa. Bueno, y por aquello de decir la última palabra, por supuesto. Sin saber, pobrecilla, que eso era precisamente lo que Ren estaba pensando…

Kyoko lo sigue por el estrecho pasillo de la entrada hasta el salón. Advierte que sus hombros caen, como si llevara sobre ellos más peso del que pudieran soportar. O como si se sintiera derrotado por no haberla echado de su apartamento…

Sí, bueno, en eso puede que lleve un poco de razón Tsuruga-san, no se lo puede reprochar… Esto (visitarlo cuando está enfermo) es algo que debería estar haciendo su novia, la chica que le gusta, y no ella, una simple kohai. Pero entonces, ¿por qué Yashiro-san se lo había encomendado a ella y no a _la otra_? ¿Por qué?

Ren toma asiento en el sofá, resignado a lo inevitable, y Kyoko pone las bolsas en la mesita baja. Extrae de ellas el colirio, dedica un minuto o dos (que a Ren se le antojaron un suplicio) a leer el prospecto (porque es algo que _siempre_ debe hacerse antes de aplicar un medicamento), rompe por fin el precinto, lo deja de nuevo sobre la mesita y se coloca de pie frente a él.

Cuando Kyoko hace ademán de quitarle las gafas, Ren le aparta las manos y se asegura de que siguen en su sitio.

—Vamos, Tsuruga-san, no hay necesidad de avergonzarse… —Él la mira, a través del cristal oscuro de sus gafas, y se pregunta si quizás, solo _quizás_ , este momento pueda ser tan bueno como cualquier otro, o si tan solo está precipitando su destino hacia el desastre… Y algo debe notar Kyoko, porque con mucho respeto (es su sempai, claro), añade—. Permítame.

Con mucha delicadeza, retira las gafas. Y efectivamente, Tsuruga Ren tenía los ojos irritadísimos e inyectados en sangre, los párpados algo hinchados pero sin llegar a ser menoscabo de su apostura (tal como había supuesto ella), pero sus ojos eran verdes, dolorosamente verdes…

Kyoko se lleva la mano a la boca, y luego al corazón, y de nuevo a la boca, para sofocar los gritos que le asfixian la garganta. En la otra mano, las gafas crujían, a punto de romperse.

¡Ay, dioses! Dioses, dioses, dioses… Era Corn. Con los ojos como tomates de huerta, pero era su Corn.

¡Tenía que ser Corn!

¡Corn!

Mientras mira esos ojos verdes, Kyoko parece una estatua, paralizada, con un grito mudo dibujado en el rostro. Por el contrario, su cabeza, y su corazón, son un caos tumultuoso de pensamientos veloces y de emociones vertiginosas. Se debate entre la ira y el pánico, entre el dolor del desengaño y de la confianza herida y la burla del destino del amor correspondido, porque Corn la besó, le dijo que la amaba… Kyoko quiere huir, salir corriendo y esconderse en un agujero para siempre, pero sus pies son incapaces de moverse del lugar en el que están. Pero por encima de todo, Kyoko quiere saber por qué.

Y solo cuando su razón sosiega un tanto sus enloquecidas emociones, advierte Kyoko la tristeza en los ojos —sí, rojos y verdes— del hombre al que ama.

—¿Y bien? —suelta ella de repente, sobresaltando a Ren—. ¿Por cuánto tiempo tendrás que posponer tus compromisos laborales? —Kyoko no sabe ni cómo le salió la voz…

—¿Disculpa? —pregunta él, confuso, parpadeando un par de veces. Ay, eso duele…

—¿Qué tipo de infección tienes?

Ren contiene el impulso de rodar los ojos. Y también el de darse cabezazos contra la pared. Debería haberlo sabido, claro. Es que esta reacción es tan… Tan típica de Kyoko… Ni un solo comentario a sus ojos verdes. Aunque ese paso abrupto del usted al tú, tenía que significar algo… Ahora por lo menos hablaba (y le seguía hablando, lo cual era un hecho increíble por sí mismo) y cualquier cosa era mejor a esa inmovilidad aterradora (y aterrada) de antes.

—Ah, no. Nada preocupante —respondió él. Si van a hablar de frivolidades, eso puede hacerlo muy bien—. Irritación por el cloro de la piscina. En unos días estaré bien —Ella arqueó una ceja, negándose a creerlo—. Según me dijo Yukihito, alguien de mantenimiento del hotel se equivocó ayer con las proporciones de los productos químicos. Hubo más casos entre el personal del rodaje. Mala suerte, supongo… —añadió él, encogiéndose de hombros, de esa manera que Kyoko tanto aborrecía.

—Es un milagro que no te dejaran ciego, Tsuruga-san, por todos los dioses… —Y luego añade, murmurando entre dientes—. Aunque el cloro no destiñe el color de los ojos…

Ah. Allá vamos…

—No, no lo hace —Él intenta ignorar el enojo masticado en cada palabra. Pero está ahí. Y se merece todo lo que ella quiera echarle encima.

—Así que son verdes.

—Y también soy rubio natural —Ya puestos, lárgale todo, chico.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió ella, rodando los ojos con exasperación—. ¿Y el cloro de la piscina no te destiñó el pelo?

—No, tampoco —Respuestas cortas, chico, se dice Ren. Puede que así sobrevivas a los latigazos del sarcasmo.

—Y las hadas no existen.

—Eso no lo sé.

—Y tú eres Corn.

—Sí.

Y entonces el silencio, tenso, incómodo, furioso. Kyoko aprieta los dientes, y para su sorpresa, en su pecho había algo más que ira bullendo dentro. Era un algo vivo, que luchaba con ahínco y que se resistía a ser reducido a cenizas. Bueno, quizás no fuera tan extraño, teniendo en cuenta que Corn y Ren eran la misma persona. No podía odiarlos porque ella los amaba a los dos. De formas distintas, es cierto, pero los amaba. Y precisamente por eso, no sabía cómo sentirse más allá de enojada con él y consigo misma. Ilusa, una pobre tonta es lo que era… Debería haberlo sabido, sí. Ni ADN feérico ni magia antropométrica ni excusas para no aceptar la verdad ante sus ojos… Siempre fue él… Ella ya había visto tanto de Corn en Tsuruga-san que debería haberse dado cuenta… En cada gesto de consuelo, en cada abrazo en que él enjugó sus lágrimas, siempre estaba allí…

Así que a estas alturas, Kyoko hace lo único que puede hacer: vacía el pecho de aire y de pesares y da un paso al frente, saltando al abismo de la incertidumbre con los ojos abiertos.

—¿Y ahora qué? —pregunta ella.

Ren parpadea de nuevo (sí, duele y sigue doliendo), sin poder creérselo, con el corazón latiéndole como loco. Y en un arrebato de audacia, increíble incluso para sus estándares (o los de Corn, que, para el caso, es lo mismo), va y le dice:

—Me pones el colirio, ¿no? —Él intenta aparentar naturalidad y una calma que son absolutamente fingidas—. Viniste a eso.

—Vine a eso, sí —le responde ella con un suspiro. Hace mucho eso hoy, lo de suspirar—. ¿Y nada más?

—Puedo explicarme, si me das la oportunidad.

—Apuesto a que sí, Corn…, digo… Tsuruga-san… —Entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo con la misma determinación de antes. ¿Fue hace solo un rato?—. Tienes mucho que explicar, empezando por besos que rompen maldiciones de leyenda y terminando por confusas declaraciones de amor.

—También podemos invertir el orden —¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Eso lo dijo él?

Ren no puede creer la temeridad que acaba de salir de su boca. ¿Temeridad? Bueno, según a quién le preguntes. Una insensatez, un suicidio, más bien…

—¿Eh?

—Primero te digo que te amo y luego, nos besamos… —Hala, y sigue soltando perlas por la boca… ¿Pero qué le pasa hoy?

—¿¡QUÉÉÉÉ!? —¿Los ojos de Kyoko siempre han sido taaaan grandes? Porque parece que se le van a salir de las órbitas…

—Aunque tampoco me opongo a que sea al revés —Tú sigue, insensato…

—Tsu-Tsu-Tsuruga-saaan.

—¿Eh? ¿Decías? —Cálmate, hombre. Eso, finge inocencia…

—Estás perdiendo el foco —le reconviene Kyoko, con las mejillas encendidas.

—Pues yo creo que estoy más centrado que nunca —Y por increíble que parezca, de veras lo pensaba. Porque quizás era precisamente eso lo que le faltaba en esa estancada relación suya, atrapado en la comodidad de un rol que nunca pidió y del que ella no le permitía salir: un poco de temeridad, de valentía, de saltar al vacío y rezar por caer entre sus brazos…

—¿Tú crees? —Ella pone seriamente en duda su cordura, o eso es lo que haría un día cualquiera. Pero hoy no puede hacer eso. Es que este hombre que tiene delante no es Tsuruga Ren, no, es Corn que resulta ser Tsuruga Ren. Su amigo, su recuerdo más feliz. Su primer beso…

—No es así como querría que sucediera, ni así ni ahora, pero así salió…

—No.

—¿No?

—Primero las dichosas gotas —afirma ella—. Y luego —agita con vaguedad una mano en el aire— todo lo demás.

—¿Y después?

—Después hablaremos apropiadamente sobre tu salud, tu alimentación y si sobra tiempo, sobre tu corazón —declara ella con firmeza, cruzándose los brazos cual escudo defensivo.

—Eres cruel, Kyoko-chan —le responde él, y sus hombros caen. Pero oye, es lo que hay…

—¡No me llames así! —exclama ella. Si oírlo de Corn, ya era intenso (por decirlo de alguna manera), oírlo de un Tsuruga-san de ojos verdes era…, puff…, demoledor, fundefusibles, derritehuesos… Todo eso a la vez…

—Te recuerdo que tú misma me diste permiso.

—A ti no, a Corn —le replica.

—Ajá. Pues eso mismo —Ren adelanta el torso y alza el rostro—. Kyoko-chan, Kyoko-chan, Kyoko-chan…

Y ella quisiera taparse los oídos y no escucharle decir _así_ su nombre. Como si lo cantara, como si fuera miel en su boca. ¡Aaaah! Por todos los dioses, ¿así es cómo la castigan? Y entonces Kyoko, en la vana e inútil creencia de que si no lo mira, sus palabras (y su voz) no la afectarán tanto, toma el dichoso colirio de la mesita y le quita la tapa. Da luego un paso al frente sin mirarlo y con muchísimo cuidado e improvisado aire profesional (por favor, que no le tiemblen las manos…), sostiene abiertos los hinchados párpados y deja caer la primera gota. Y otra más. Ojo derecho listo.

Y él, mientras, sigue cantando su nombre… _Kyoko-chan, Kyoko-chan, Kyoko-chan…_

—¿Sabes que puedo sacarte un ojo por accidente si no te callas? —le pregunta ella, tratando de ignorar sus sentidos: la piel bajo su mano, la caricia de su voz diciendo su nombre…

—¿Y? —pregunta él, dejando de mala gana el sabor de su nombre en su boca, abriendo más y más los ojos. Ni loco va a cerrarlos teniéndola tan cerca…

—Tuerto, Tsuruga-san, puedo dejarte tuerto… —Una, dos gotas. Huy, tres… Ojo izquierdo listo.

—Me seguirías queriendo igual —afirma él con tanta convicción que les sorprendió a ambos, incluso a él.

—¡Yo-yo no-no he dicho eso! —Kyoko levantó las manos, como si la hubieran pillado en falta, y el rubor escandaloso encendía aún más sus mejillas.

—Sigues aquí… —le dice él, sin moverse, mirándola. Una gota de colirio se desliza a lo largo de su mejilla—. Tienes que quererme… Aunque sea un poquito…

—No tienes remedio, Tsuruga-san —responde ella, con un nuevo suspiro. Y sin poderlo evitar, su mano se adelanta para secar esa gota errante—. Definitivamente eres un playboy.

—No, no lo soy —Lo fue, es cierto. Pero eso es historia antigua. Pasada. Inexistente. Él no tiene ojos más que para Kyoko. El doble sentido le hizo sonreír…—. Tú, jovencita, eres la que nunca sabe cuándo un hombre coquetea contigo…

—¡Estate quieto o de verdad vas a perder un ojo! —exclama ella.

—¿De veras crees que no me afecta tenerte tan cerca? —Eso, hombre, revélale tus pensamientos más secretos. Dile que solo ella te hace sentir… Dile que ella es tu debilidad y tu fuerza…

—¿Te afecta? —pregunta ella entonces en voz bajita, como si de verdad no se lo creyera.

—Siempre.

—No te creo —Y niega con la cabeza, como una niña pequeña. Tan adorable…

—No sabes cuánto me cuesta no abrazarte, teniéndote así, tan cerca… —Y otras cosas más que _jamás_ dirá en voz alta…

—Mientes.

—No miento.

—Pues entonces exageras.

—Tampoco —le dice con cierta tristeza—. No sabes cómo me torturaste aquella noche.

Y Kyoko, a pesar de todo, sabe exactamente de qué noche habla. De aquella noche de promesas sagradas y de su piel en sus labios… De Cain jurándole a Setsu que siempre sería suyo…

—Esa no era yo.

—Sí, sí que eras tú. Siempre eres tú.

Y de nuevo, el silencio. Pero un silencio suave, manso, como una tarde de domingo. Una vez más, ella parece luchar consigo misma, retorciéndose las manos y mordiéndose el labio. Y condenado sea, pero él no puede apartar los ojos de ella…

—¿Por qué yo? —pregunta con la voz pequeñita.

—¿Tú?

—Podrías tener a quien quisieras… —explica ella, haciendo un gesto vago con la mano.

—Tú eres a quien quiero —Ella aparta la mirada y niega con la cabeza, sin fuerzas.

—Yo no soy nada, poca cosa como mucho.

—Tú eres mi mundo —Ella alza la mirada, y sus ojos azorados se enfrentan a los suyos verdes—. Y yo soy egoísta, Kyoko-chan, porque lo quiero todo. Quiero tu risa y tu llanto en mi pecho, tus manos en mi piel y tu boca en la mía —Ella se lleva la mano a la boca y ahoga una exclamación—. Quiero que me mires como yo te miro, quiero que te veas como yo te veo: hermosa, fuerte, magnífica…

Ella suspira y una sonrisa triste se dibuja en su cara.

—Definitivamente tienes que estar mal de la cabeza —le dice, a la vez que su mano se alza para tocar su frente—. ¿Seguro que no tienes fiebre?

—¿No me creerás nunca? —protesta él.

—¿Cómo puedo creerte cuando me has mentido durante tanto tiempo?

—Miedo.

—¿Miedo?

—Miedo de ver la decepción en tu rostro, y de que vieras el hombre gris en que se convirtió aquel niño que conociste —Y hay tanta tristeza en su voz, que Kyoko sabe que tiene que ser cierto. Tiene que serlo… ¿Qué le pasó a Corn para que perdiera su luz y tuviera que convertirse en otra persona?—. Y más tarde, cuando me enamoré, era miedo de que al enterarte me echaras de tu vida.

—Todavía me lo estoy pensando… —le dice ella, con otro suspiro más—. Todo esto es… —Ella abre los brazos, como abarcando más de lo que puede manejar—, es demasiado…

Él asiente, dándole la razón.

—Pero sigues aquí, Kyoko-chan —Y entonces el insensato alza los brazos para rodear su pequeña figura y apoya la cabeza en su pecho. Ah, si pudiera tenerla así por siempre…

—¡Manos fuera, Tsuruga-san! —grita ella, con voz de sargento.

Y de mala gana, él lo hace.

—Perdona, perdona —se excusa, aunque suena poco convencido—. Pero es culpa tuya… —Ella frunce el ceño. ¿Cómo?—. Estás tan cerca y las gotas me las pusiste hace ya rato…

Dos pasos de gigante atrás fueron dados a súper velocidad y los rubores vergonzosos y avergonzados se renovaron con más bríos. Y frente a él, justo donde antes estaba Kyoko, solo hay aire.

—Debería haberme estado calladito… —protesta él, volteando los ojos. Auch, duele, idiota.

—Tsuruga-san, de verdad que te lo digo —le reprende ella, reforzando sus palabras con un vigoroso y admonitorio dedo índice—, si vas a seguir comportándote así, agarro la puerta y me voy.

—¿Así que no quieres irte? —preguntó él. Un tonto, sí, porque la sonrisa que se le puso en la cara tenía que ser de tonto enamorado…

—T-Todavía estoy esperando por tus explicaciones —explicó ella, apartando la mirada y estirando imaginarias arrugas en su ropa—. Sería maleducado por mi parte marcharme antes de escucharlas.

—Por supuesto, mi princesa —concede Ren, con el corazón rebotándole enloquecido dentro del pecho—. Así que, ¿qué será primero? ¿El beso o el te amo?

—¡Tsuruga-san! —exclama ella, las manos convertidas en apretados puños a sus costados—. ¡Eres incorregible!

—Beso entonces habrá de ser…

Y el emperador cruzó la estancia hasta ella, inevitablemente seductor a pesar de los ojos rojos e hinchados. Kyoko le sostuvo la mirada y por primera vez se preguntó si él siempre la miraba así cuando quería besarla. Ella no se movió. No se apartó. En cambio, hizo lo impensable: se puso de puntillas y alzó el rostro a su encuentro.

Y así fue como Ren descubrió que esa era la mejor forma de mantener a Kyoko calladita y sin protestar.


End file.
